


Peppa Pig Mafia Au

by Elleryla



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleryla/pseuds/Elleryla
Summary: I wrote this as 3am one night, and ever since every 3am I am awake I add to this story. This isn't supposed to make sense, I don't even remember writing half of this.





	1. Chapter 1

"Peppa!" George cried, clutching the gun shot wound in his stomach. "Peppa don't do this!" The pig only shook her head. "Please Peppa I am your brother!" She let out a sigh, "not anymore George." And with that she shot him dead.

Peppa frowned as her brothers limp body rested on the ground. He was useless to her now that everyone knew who she truly was. With a sigh Peppa walked out the door and into the mafia base. Everyone stopped and bowed, that's right, she was the leader.

"Oink get me something to drink! Snort snort" everyone immediately shuffled around to satisfy her, peppa was scary when angry.

She drank some juice box and sat on a chair, everyone around her slowly started to continue their previous chatter. Until oh no explosions! (because plot convenience!)  
Mommy pig burst through the door with a machine gun, "OINK OINK FUCKERS" and she mowed everyone down. Peppa luckily was able to duck behind a counter just in time.

Peppa reached into her pocket and pulled out a talkie talky, "I need back up snort!" And then Daddy pig with rippling muscles burst through the wall. He was a TANK  
daddy pig and mommy pig fought viciously, until mommy pig gave up and swore to return. "Good job father" peppa praised, daddy pig smiled and patted his big belly. 

\--------

Peppa pig looked in vain at the paperwork on her desk, ever since mommy pigs attack the mafia had gained unwanted attention. "Curse suzy snort snort" peppa oinked, looking over at daddy pig. "Nuke"

Daddy tank saluted and rolled away, all while peppa sighed. She missed George, but alas she shoot him. So she called up a witch doctor and got to work

She reached into her phone "grandpa pig?" He was out at sea, working as a sailor to nuke any water bases. "I need you to get Rebecca Rabbit and bring her here NOW" and then she hung up

Later Rebecca appeared, and Peppa smiled. "Where is my brother!" The rabbit cried, "do not worry" said peppa, "he is safe, for now"

What happens next? Find out in the next episode of Mafia Peppa Pig


	2. Chapter 2

Peppa pig had captured Richard rabbit a few weeks ago, and was leading rebecca rabbit on a wild goose chase to find him. What she didn't know what that richard was secretly waluigi and had a nice sexy 6pacc. Meaning that Peppa had fallen in love with him, and so she would NEVER let him go

Waluigi shook the bars of his cage "let me go peppa! I need to see my sister!" Peppa only smiled, "she is dead". Waluigi cried is despair "NOOOOOO" "and her last wish my love, was for you to marry me." WA Luigi being dummy thick believers her

Waluigi was getting ready for the wedding, and pepla was having a blast. Mafia boss lv 100 she was  
Daddy tank thunked around anxiously, is little pig was getting married! To a smash reject of all things! But when he saw Waluigi getting dressed he became gay, and fell in love

"Dummy thick" daddy tank said, Waluigi looked around flushed. "Do both stare! Waaaaaaa " Daddy tank took him out to a fancy restaurant and the two got to know each other better

Meanwhile peppa was putting on her wedding dress , she was so excited. But after a report from a member she learned that Waluigi was gone. And so was daddy pig, and in that moment she knew. The were having bacon at the ceremony

Peppa pig stormed through the streets of the tow. A machine gun in hand. "DADDY TANK!" She screamed, the whole world shoook. Daddy pig looked up and shoved his love behind the counter. "Do not fear waluigi " he promised, "I will sacrifice myself for your freedom"

Waluigi cried in vain "DADDY NO!" But it was too late, daddy tank was infront of Peppa. "Nuke" daddy pig whispered, and the whole world grew silent

daddy pig and peppa fought viciously, his tank armor proving hard to penetrate. However soon Peppa got the upper hand. "Goodbye daddy" she whispered, and with that she decapitated him.

Waluigi ran as fast as his long legs could carry him "OH WALUIHI" peppa sang in a creepy voice. "I am your daddy now"

She caught up to him with no trouble, and grabbed his ankle. "I love you waluigi, time for our wedding!" And with that she dragged him back to the mafia base

Peppa was in a lovely white gown, she was getting married! Finally! But with daddy pig gone, she needed someone else to walk down the isle with her

Pedro pornhub walked down the isle with Peppa, smiling as he saw Waluigi coil in fear

The ceremony was begging Emily elephant was the Oreo. "Do you poppa pig take Waluigi to be UR husband?" "I do" she smaller. "You may now kiss the pig" and with THAR Peppa kissed her now husband

It was the next day when Mommy pig attacked the base, this time with Slut sheep in tow. They must be here to kill her. But that won't happen. Because grandpa cane back to town for the wedding! And he had genetically modified robot armor! "Fight me mommy!" He oinked, clashing with Mommy pig who was holding a large knife. Suzy left in search for peppa

Suzy found Peppa not even seconds later, she was holding hands with Waluigi. "Richard rabbit??" Sure yelped, "We've been looking for you for years!" She cried in joy. And waluigi only smiled sadly. "WA" he whispered.

Waluigi then bent over, and a sword came out of his ass! He challenged Suzy to a duel, in which she tearfully agreed. Pulling out a flaming cheese stick

The fight was bloody, both parties where covered in red. "Stop this richard!" Suzy cried, "do it for your sister! Waluigi blinked some tears. "I am mind controlled by the Anakin." And with that he struck again, chopping suzy straight in half

Peppa grinned, her life long enemy was dead! But alas that wasn't all. Suzy became to bubble, and reformed in a mushy mass. "ARGH" she blurbled, smacking Waluigi in the ass in which he went flying to the ceiling

"My love!" Peppa oinked, watching in vain as her husband splayed on the ceiling and onto the floor. He wasn't breathing. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this" peppa shook in anger. "BUT IT IS TIME FOR THE BOSS BATTLE"

Peppa opened her mouth and an inflatable dicc appeared. "Spar with me" she hissed, and her and the mass had a sword fight

The fight was long, until Suzy stabbed Peppa right through the heart. Just in time Grandpa pig appeared and cried in anguish. "Poppa!"  
End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Peppa awoke in a homeopathic room. She knew because it was white, and whenever you wake up in a white room it is a hospital in stories. She blinked and looked around, her love waluigi was in another bed, in a full body cast.

"Waluigi-" she rasped, reaching to him. But a hand stopped her. "Not yet peppa " it was mafia doctor Candy cat. She was a dummy thicc like daddy pig. Oh daddy pig... She had to murder him for live  
Candy cat used her special piss to bring Peppa to full health, "I can't do the same for Waluigi, since he's from a different fandom." Peppa nodded in understanding

She took out a phone and called grandpa pig "is size sheep dead?" She asked, grandpa only whispered. "She wiggled away as soon as she stabbed you into the dead of night. She took your arm with her." And with that Peppa looked at her left arm, IT WAS GONE

Peppa with only a stump oinked in anger, "I will kill suzze sheep!"  
It had been a month, and Suzy was nowhere to be found. Daddy pig was still dead along with George, Mommy was also still missing, and Waluigi was still in a coma. Peppa had grown a stubble and was smoking when Pedro walked int  
"Pepa, we found reports of a pig walking into a Starbucks" with that Pepla stood up. "Thank you Pedro pronhub, where is this Starbucks you speak of?" He wiped his glassed and smiled. "And 123 bacon street"

Peppa and Pedro waked the streets, "I am jealous of your stubble" he commented. "Yes you should be porngun" she inked, strutting her stuff even though she looked like she just smoked a lotta weed. They entered the starbucs and saw the cashier. Emily Elephante. 

"You see an thiccy piggies around here?" Peppa asked, waving her stump aggressively. Emily shook in fear, "yea her name was Mommy Pig" Pedro gasped, peppa only snickered. "When was she last here?" "Like an hour ago" Peppa sighed. "Which direction did she go in?"

Now they were walking again, following a stale trail. But Pedro porhubs ears swivled. "I hear something" they turned around and what do you know! It was George!


End file.
